


Lightning Bugs

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fireflies, Fluff, M/M, night time, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Wally's smile glows like the remarkable flash of a firefly's light at dusk.Prompt: "Look! Fireflies!"





	Lightning Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short something that was posted on my tumblr! Follow me [here!](http://timespeedster.tumblr.com.)

Rip and Wally hadn’t planned on searching through the woods at one in the morning, but then again, the Legends didn’t really do planning. Even the thought makes Rip smirk. Planning sounds so archaic.

“Next time there’s a night mission, I’m just going to hide in bed.” Wally grumbles as he oversteps a rotting log.

Rip’s smirk transforms into something soft as he glimpses over at Wally. “Night missions aren’t that bad,” he challenges, watching as Wally gives him a pointed look.

Rip stops so Wally does too, shoulders bumping together. There’s a quiet moment between the two, their lips parted and their small breaths coming out as clouds before disappearing seconds later. Rip grins, realizing he’s got Wally captivated.

“Look up,” Rip whispers, watching as Wally’s eyes flutter from Rip’s lips to his eyes. Wally looks at him confusedly until Rip lets out a short laugh and demonstrates what he wants Wally to do. Rip tips his head back, eyes finding the sparkling stars in the sky.

He hears Wally gasp, which means he must have found the same beautiful sight.

“Wow,” Wally breathes, bringing Rip’s attention back to him. His head is tilted back, revealing his expanse of brown skin and collarbones that peek out from his neckline.

Rip smiles as Wally lower his gaze, eyes connecting with Rip’s. The corner of Wally’s mouth is quirked up, pleased with the view.

Again, they’re captured with one another, the silence as comfortable as the warm breeze floating through the trees. Silence, of course, means the creaking of nearby frogs, the scuttle of animals moving here and there.

Rip’s fingers brush against Wally’s hand hesitantly. His pointer finger then hooks onto the speedster's, and Rip would really like to kiss him… but Wally’s attention is diverted when there’s a flash of light beside them.

Wally gasps again at the mysticality of the woods. Lightning bugs have appeared, surrounding both Rip and Wally like stars that decided to join them on Earth.

“Look!” Wally whispers excitedly. “Fireflies!”

Rip smirks, his eyes glued to Wally’s profile. He nods slowly, his smile only growing when Wally’s warm hand fully slides into his.


End file.
